When Love Is Lost
by trishandchris4ever
Summary: Bella loves Edward and has since the first day she met him, but the problem is her past is catching up to her. Will her best friends Angel and Buffy be able to protect her again? B/A,B/E,OOC/OOC, AND REGULAR PAIRING FROM BOTH TWILIGHT AND BUFFY
1. NEW LIFE

ppl I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR BUFFY CAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULDNT BE A JACOB AND BUFFY AND ANGEL WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER...... SO THIS IS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORIES I'VE WRITTEN SO ENJOY

* * *

"…When love is lost, it can always be found. I found my love, and I highly doubt I could ever let him go ever again. So in my last words I say to you my friend that you shouldn't ever give up on the one you love, just stay strong…" I couldn't help but smile, Buffy's words always seem to calm me and make me feel much better. I was really happy that she and Angel finally worked things out enough to start over again. Though I wish he and I could start over again. It's kinda hard for me to understand how things could get this out of hand.

The last three years have been practically a living hell for me, between my mother's death, me moving in with my brother Emmett and my dad Charlie, to now me starting at a new school. "Bella," I turned and saw my brother looking at me with papers in his hand. "You got another letter from Buffy, and dad asked if you wanted to grab a bite with me and my friends…" he handed me the letter from Buffy.

"Uh Em do you mind if I skip doing that, cause honestly I don't really feel up to going out tonight." Emmett looked at me kinda in shock. "Its just I'm not really the most social person, and with recent events I don't think I'd be much company."

I could tell I had hurt his feelings and that made me feel even worse then I already felt. "Why don't you read Buffy's letter first then make up your mind." He smiled as he left my room. I just rolled my eyes, not really understanding what he meant, though I never really ever understand what my brother ever says.

As I shut my door I look back at the letter, 'what this about?" I could only ask myself.

_Dear Bells,_

_Much new news do I bring you. Guess what? I'm moving to La Verne to continue my dream of becoming a teacher. Before you ask me 'what about angel?' he's the one who suggested we both move down there to help you. I mean not that you're not able to do it alone it's just I think we might help a lot with this. Now your brother invited us to join him and his friends to get to know everyone and he also told me that you'd probably say no (which I know you probably already did.) so I'm telling you this now if we don't see you tonight I'm coming over to Charlie's and dragging you…_

_Love always,  
Buffy_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I yelled jumping up and down "Emmett!!!" I yelled once again. He ran into my room smiling amused probably with my excitement. "She's coming!!! She's really coming!!" as I got closer to him I tripped over my new books.

"So… you change your mind?" he smirked looking at me, I couldn't really contain my smile. I was so happy Buffy had decided to stay in La Verne to finish her school year. I looked back at my brother who still held a questionable look on his flawless face.

I nodded slowly. "Yes I changed my mind. I'll go with you guys, just as long as Buffy doesn't rip out any hair this time." We both laughed as he left giving me space to change. I wait two seconds to even consider any cloths because I knew what was going to happen…

As if on cue my door opened swiftly "Bella Swan, why didn't you tell me you were going to come with us tonight?"

I smiled looking up to see a girl who looked like a tall version of a pixie. "Alice it's the same reason I don't tell you if I go out on dates, or even with friends…" I glared at her. "Because you go on crazy and you make me sit down in your beauty chair and play Barbie Bella dress up." I looked again at her, "And I hate that game Alice Cullen." She looked up at me and I knew I was already going to lose the battle. When I saw her face I just sighed and left my room and started walking next door to her house. When I got into the house Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen were in the living room talking. "Afternoon , Afternoon Mrs. Cullen."

"Afternoon Bella dear. Haven't I asks you to call me Esme?" I looked down and nodded, "Your practically family Bella, Why must you always call me Mrs. Cullen?"

I bit my lip looking shyly at Esme. I knew of all the things that she could get upset about she would get mad about me calling her by Mrs. Cullen. "Sorry Esme."

She smiled at me, "Oh dear I was only joking."

I smiled at her. "Well, I should get up to Alice's room, she doing another addition of Barbie Bella Dress Up," I tried to hold back a frown.

"Our daughter is one crazy child. It isn't the easiest thing to know what she's capable of." Carlisle smiled at Esme then at me. "Oh uh Bella?"

I froze looking at him. "Yes Dr. Cu-" Esme coughed looking at me. "Yes Carlisle?" I bit my lip again.

"Edward was looking for you yesterday," I looked up in shock. "He said he wanted to talk to you about something tonight."

"Oh ok." A pregnant pause stood between the three of us, "Well I should get going, your daughter might kill me if I'm not in her room soon." I waved good bye as I walked up the stairs and into Alice's torture chamber (her room). I didn't say a word, I just sat in her chair and started thinking about the first time I met the Cullens…

_Last year, Emmett was sitting in the living room with Rosalie his girlfriend. Rosalie Hale was every guys dream girl, every guy wanted her but she only wanted one guy. Emmett. She was the sweetest person I've ever met, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have an angry side. When I saw them on the couch it looked so natural, so perfect. "Hey guys." Both Emmett and Rose looked up._

"_Bells," Rose jumped up hugging me tight. "You look good hun." She beamed squeezing me a little tighter._

_I started breathing lightly, "Rose, I can't breathe." She giggled loosing her grip. "You two are a match made in heaven."_

_Rose and Emmett both laughed until Emmett finally spoke, "It's not our fault you're like a fragile flower Bella." I couldn't suppress my growl. _

_Before I could even react a knock came from the front door. I looked from Emmett too Rose then back at Emmett. "I guess I'll get it." I hit Emmett on my way to the door but instead of hurting him like I wanted to I gave myself a nice few soar fingers. I opened the door. "Hello?"_

"_Hi dear I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen, we're your neighbors and really good friends with your father." She was absolutely beautiful her dark brown hair with very light blond highlights. I looked her husband he didn't even look over thirty. He was very handsome for someone his age. "Isabella?"_

_I shook my head jumping back to reality. "Uh sorry Mrs. and Mr. Cullen." I smiled softly looking at both of them. _

"_Please call us Esme and Carlisle." Esme smiled softly. "Isabella,"_

"_You can call me Bella. Everyone else does." _

_She smiled "Bella, would you like to meet our son and daughter their your age and friends of your brother?" I nodded "Ok. I'll bring them over." I nodded and shut the door. I walked to the living room looking at Emmett and Rose. "What are the Cullen's son and daughter's names?"_

_Rose looked up from my brother at me. "Alice is their daughter, she's very bouncy, sweet, and she loves shopping." _

_Rose poked Emmett for him to continue. "And Edward is well their son and my best friend. Don't you remember meeting him a few years ago Bells?" I shook my head. "Well that's them. I think you'll like both of them, their sweet."_

And boy was she right both of them were friend amazing. Ever since that day Alice, Rose and I have been best friends since that day. As for Edward and I well let's just say we're close but not as close as I would like us to be. You see he has this girlfriend who hates me because Edward and I are like really close. Carmella DeCesare has hated my guts because of how much her boyfriend has been paying attention to me and not her.

As Alice finished the last touches on my makeup I realized that Carmella and her three troubling friends we're going to be there as well and that meant that I was in for another long evening. "Bella I don't know why you won't let me tell my brother about what those girls have been doing to you since you got here. I mean you and him are like meant to be together, I just know it." I smiled looking out her window. "Bells you don't deserve this treatment especially after everything you've been through."

I turned to face her a few tears were escaping my eyes, "Remember the girl I told you about?" She nodded. "Well she's going to be there tonight with her boyfriend Angel and they're like the only two who use to protect me from people like Carmella, Beth, Michelle, Rosa and Layla when I lived in Sunnydale. I know that if something happens they'll be there to protect me, just like you, Rose, Em, and Charlie have been doing for these last few months." We smiled at each other. "Alice your dad said Edward needed to talk to me. Do you have any idea what he needed?" She shrugged grabbing our purses.

* * *

PLZ READ AND REVIEW IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TRUST ME ITS WORTH

=====LOVE BRITTANY


	2. PAST FRIENDS MEET NEW FRIENDS

SO THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER INTRODUCES ONE OF THE OOCS KENNY SO I OWN HIM AND I STILL DONT OWN THE OTHERS.... SO ENJOY THE STORY LEAVE COMMENTS

* * *

We drove to this big pizza place. I could see my brother and a few of his friends outside as we parked the parking lot without warning my phone suddenly started buzzing.

_B,_

_Where r u?_

_E_

"Bella who is it?" Alice asked and just looked at her and she knew the answer. "I'm telling you, you two are perfect for each other. He's more worried about where you are then paying attention to that whore of a girlfriend."

I could hear Alice go on and on about how much she hates Carmella. I just smiled and texted Edward back.

_E_

_Shouldn't u b less concerned with where I am and more concerned with ur gf who is prob getting mad?_

_B_

I noticed Alice getting out of the car, so I followed getting out grabbing my purse. I could feel my nerves consuming my body, and that was never a good thing because of how clumsy I was.

_B,_

_Where r u Bells? Nd u know she just needs to get use 2 u._

_E_

I rolled my eyes. Ya right she's had almost six months to get to know me. I started walking not paying attention to where I was going, (Always a bad thing to do). As I was saying I was walking not paying attention to where I was going and I tripped over a bunch of rocks and just as my face was about to connect with the concrete floor two hands pulled me back. "Wow Bells still the clumsy little girl…"

As I turned around I just smiled. "Kenny??" I smiled softly. "Omg it's really you." I hugged him closely.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as I stood straight up smiling still.

"I moved back about six months ago, my mom passed away." A tear feel down my cheek, and he wiped it away softly. "I moved in with my dad and Em-" I almost forgot. "Kenny why don't go in with me. Emmett will be so happy to see you again." Kenny stood there contemplating my offer. "If it helps there are a few single girls in there." I smiled as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the pizza place.

As we got to the table everyone's eyes went to Kenny and me, I couldn't help but blush. I could see Edwards face and the look of jealousy and frustration seem to be coming off of him. Emmett and Rosaline were the first to break the weird awkward silence. "Ken it's great to see you man. It's been way to long." Kenny and Emmett did this weird handshake and started laughing. "You remember Rose," Kenny nodded hugging Rose closely. "Join us for dinner; you can sit next to Bella." I smiled as Kenny took my hand and led me to our seats which so happens were across from Edward and Carmella. Boy I knew I was in for a really long night....

Buffy's Point of View

I was beyond happy to go back to La Verne to see my best friend and my second family. And the fact that Angel is here and is going to stay here to help me with Bella makes it so much better. Angel and I have grown so much in these last six months, we've been through so much. When we broke up he met this girl Darla and totally cut me off. Bella hated her as much as I did and we tried everything for Angel to see what kind of person she really was, but he always took her side, so Bella and I gave up.

When Bella's mother passed away, she was a mess and needed her two best friends, but Darla hated the fact Angel wouldn't be focused on her; so she tried to hurt Bella by ruining a picture her mother painted of the three of us. That was the final straw for me and I attacked her, now Angel wasn't happy at all that Darla and I got into it, but when he found out about what she did he didn't think twice and broke up with her.

Now the weeks after Bella left I was so depressed because she was my best friend and with Angel still brooding over god knows I was alone. Angel came over one day and asked to talk to me and I was shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

_I sat in my living room looking through old albums of Angel, Bella and I. My best friend was gone and the love of my life hated me. Tears just started falling. I heard someone's car pull up to the house and then five minutes later there was a knock._

_I opened it to see Angel standing on the porch looking at me. "Hey," I practically whispered._

_"I love you Buffy." He said strongly and then kissed me with so much love and passion._

And ever since then we've been inseparable. We were going to be moving to La Verne to be around Bella and her family and friends; I just wonder if she's still my best friend.

It only took about an hour for Angel and me to get settled in to our new big apartment and now we were on our way to Warehouse Pizza to meet up with everyone else and to finally see Bella again. "Angel?"

"Yes Buffy."

"Do you think she missed us?" I asked looking down.

"Buff I know she did. We're too hard to forget loved." He chuckled which made me giggle softly. I looked out the window to see that we were finally here. "We're here." I smiled grabbing my purse from the backseat then opening my door.

"Buffy slow down. Relax please. She'll still be there when we get there slowly." he smiled his famous smile which made my heart melt.

"Fine but can we go like now. Please." I gave him my best puppy dog look and we were finally walking into the pizza place to see our best friend.

As we walked into the pizza place I heard a familiar laugh and I couldn't help but turn. "Angel is that who I think that is?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded, but before he could say anything Bella tackled him with a big hug. "You guys are really here. And back together." She jumped up and down then hugged me tightly. "God I've missed you guys... I really could use my best friends right now."

"Bells what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Remember the girl I told you about," we both nodded and she continued. "Well she was making out with Edward right in front of me then was trying to hook up with Kenny right in front of Edward who was too busy acting like an ass to me." A tear fell down her cheek, and when she looked up she looked right passed me so I turned and saw what she was staring at. "Darla...."


	3. Chapter 3

SO THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER INTRODUCES ONE OF THE OOCS KENNY SO I OWN HIM AND I STILL DONT OWN THE OTHERS.... SO ENJOY THE STORY LEAVE COMMENTS so im srry its been a long time since i have updated as soon as someone reviews i will put chapter 4 up

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View.**

_B,_

_Where r u?_

_E_

I texted her after waiting for her to show up with my sister, she was late again.

_E_

_Shouldn't u b less concerned with where I am and more concerned with Ur gf who is prob getting mad?_

_B_

I looked over at Carmella and noticed she was getting mad. I hated the fact that the girl I was dating didn't like the woman I loved. Dam it. I was in love with her, but I never could get the courage to ask her out, yet I never had trouble asking anyone else out. Bella was different than any other girl her beauty wasn't because of makeup it was natural beauty. My sister has always said Bella and me are meant to be together, 'How do you know?' I always asked and I still don't know the answer.

I looked at my watch ten minutes had passed so I decided to text her again.

_B,_

_Where r u Bells? Nd u know she just needs to get use 2 u._

_E_

What the hell was I thinking sending that to her. I groaned hanging my head low. Dam it. I looked up just in time to see my sister come in. I waited a second to see if Bella would be coming behind her, but she wasn't there. So I texted Alice.

_A_

_Where is Bella?_

_E_

Two minutes later

_E_

_Wat do u care? Ur little hoe is right there. Bella prob ran away because she knew skank ovr there is here._

_A_

Why did my sister have to put me in this position?

_A_

_Tat isn't nice Alice. You need to stop being mean to Carmella she hasn't done anything rong to Bella...._

_E_

I looked up to see Alice shake her head. I didn't get why she was so cruel to Carmella and why she would say Bella ran away. Bella never ran from anything. I was caught off by the buzzing sound of my phone in my pocket.

_E_

_Tats wat you think..._

_A_

I looked up at her again, but her head was turned towards the door where I heard my angel's beautiful laugh. Dam it! I turned around to see Bella walking closer to our table, but she wasn't alone...

His name is Kenny and he knew almost everyone at the table except for me and Carmella and her friends. He and Bella's hands were intertwined as they walked over to sit across from us. God I hated that he had his hands on my Bella. 'No wait, she wasn't mine' I reminded myself. I looked over at Bella and she looked at me our eyes connected and like usual we got lost in each other's eyes.

It felt as if time had frozen. I didn't want to look away; Bella's chocolate brown eyes made me just want to stare forever. I soon realized forever wasn't going to happen because when I looked back at Bella her eyes were getting watery. Then I realized what was wrong, Carmella was kissing my neck trying to kiss me. I just gave in not really caring anymore, I kissed her only wanting a peck, but she took it to an extreme and I just froze. When I looked up Bella was already up and running to the door. I went to get up, but I stopped as she hugged two people. A tall guy with short brown hair and then a short, skinny, blond haired girl.

I grabbed my phone not really paying attention to what Carmella was doing anymore; I needed to know who those two were.

_Em_

_Who r the 2 Bella is hugging?_

_E_

I knew if I had texted Alice, I wouldn't have gotten an answer and I know Rose hates me for dating Carmella.

_E_

_Mayb if u weren't sucking face with the hoe bag, u would know who they r. Btw this isn't Em and plz stop making out with her at the table. Dum ass! _

_Em_

I looked up to the head of the table and saw Rose holding Emmett's phone. I sighed then realized what I was going to do...

**Bella's POV**

We just stood there in utter shock. None of us had seen Darla since the day she destroyed the last picture my mom made for me of Buffy, Angel and me. That was the day Buffy lost all control and beat the crap out of Darla.

_"Angel it was an accident. I'm really clumsy and you know that." Darla pleaded with Angel who just stood there looking at the broken picture and back up at Darla._

_"Bells, she didn't mean to." Angel defended her; it hurt so much to see my best friend actually defend the person who destroyed the one thing I had left of my mother's work._

_She just smiled and started smirking, "Angel she came here to destroy it. She didn't know she was going to get caught." Tears were falling quickly down my face, my heart was pumping fast, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore. "Angel, please tell me you don't actually believe her."_

_He looked at her then me. "Bells-"_

_"Angel lets go..." Darla demanded._

_"I'm sorry for this Bella, but I'm done with this girl." Without another thought Buffy lunged towards Darla punching her square in the face. "That's for the picture..." She then yanked at Darla's hair, "That's for hurting Bella..."Before Buffy could hit her again Angel grabbed her off Darla._

_"Buffy, What the hell are you thinking?" Angel never ever raised his voice at me or Buffy unless he was really pissed. _

_She glared at him, "Have you looked at yourself recently Angel? Because I think you've become a little dog to her." Tears were falling down my face faster than ever. _

_I looked at Darla, she was laughing at this, and she really was getting her wish. "You think this is funny?" I walked closer to her as everyone looked at me. "You destroyed the last thing I have of my dead mother, you've turned two of the best of friends against each other, you've tortured me and Buffy since you came into our lives and you ruined my mother's house. And these things make you laugh. Well guess what... I'm going to enjoy the next ten minutes." _

_I turned to Angel. "Wanna know what your girlfriend was doing while you were at baseball camp and then again when you went to La with your family. She was sleeping with Jacob and when you were home alone hoping she would show up she was in his bed." I turned to her. "Wanna know how I know? Because when I went to pick up your gift last summer she was screwing him in that office."_

_Things happened so fast after that. Darla threw herself at me; she wrapped her hands around my throat and kept her grip on me tightly. I heard Buffy and Angel running to pull her off of me, I heard her scream "You'll pay Isabella Swan!!" The next thing I know everything went dark._

I looked at Angel then at Buffy, both their faces were glued to Darla. I grabbed my phone and texted the one person I knew I could count on.

_BB_

_EMERGENCEY COME 2 WAREHOUSE!! HURRY PLZ! IN DANGER!_

_B_

I looked up after I finished and saw that Darla was walking fast towards us.

**Brittany's POV**

_BB_

_EMERGENCEY COME 2 WAREHOUSE!! HURRY PLZ! IN DANGER!_

_B_

I dropped everything and grabbed my keys and ran to my car. Bella and I had become close since she moved here. I always told her I would come to her rescue if things got too hard. Ever since we met up again, I had been there to help her and I wasn't about to let my cousin down.

_B_

_I'll b there in two seconds. Hold on tight girlly_

_BB_

I parked my quickly and got out and ran quickly to the entrance Warehouse. I scanned the place looking for Bella. I walked in more and kept looking; I saw all our friends and a few fresh faces. I ran to where Emmett was sitting. "Em where is Bella?"

"She ran over to Buffy and Angel; I don't know where else she could be."

Dam it. "Dam it." I swore.

Emmett got up looking at me. "What happened Britt?" by this time everyone at the table was looking at me.

I ignored everyone and focused on my ears on Bella's voice. I turned my body and started walking towards the girl's bathroom, that's when I saw her on the floor crying. "Bella?"

She looked up at me. "She was here Britt. She almost got me; Angel stopped her. How did she know where I was?"

I looked at her and held her close to my chest. "Shh. It's going to be ok Bells; I won't let her get you near you again." She continued to cry. "Bells I'm going to take you home ok?" She nodded and I helped her up walking out the back entrance.

It was silent in the car as we drove to Bella's house. I could see Bella needed to get home soon so I drove as fast as I could so that she could be safer. When we finally got to her house I parked in front and looked at Bella. "Where's Buffy and Angel?"

"Buffy went after Darla; I'm guessing Angel went after her. She told me she'd come over later tomorrow." She looked out the window. "My brother is going to be mad I never told him."

"Why didn't you Bella?" I asked looking at her.

She turned and looked at me. "He would have told Rose then Rose would've told everyone, and then it would be easier for Darla to find me." She looked down. "I'm scared Britt. This girl will hurt anything that stands in her way."

I sighed looking at my sad friend. "Nothing is going to happen Bella. I won't let it ok. Just trust me." She nodded and opened her door. I sat and thought for a second. "Bella I'm going to walk you in." She nodded and we both walked up to her door. "Bells, I will find out who tipped Darla to where you were and I'll make sure they pay for what they did." She nodded and walked in shutting the door behind her and locking it.

I walked to my car and grabbed my cell and called Emmett.

_"Britt?" He answered._

"Ya, I just dropped off your sister off at your house."

_"Is she ok?"_

"I'm not going to lie to you Em. She isn't she's scared shitless of something."

_"Tell me what's going on Brittany. Why are you acting as if Bella was in danger?" _

"Because Em it might be..."

_"I'm calling Charlie."_

"Em don't. Let Bella explain tomorrow when she's with Buffy and Angel ok?"

_"Fine, but if I think it's too much I'm calling and telling him."_

I sighed. "Fine."

_"Thank you Britt for protecting her."_

"You guys are family. No one messes with my family and lives to talk about it." I laughed.

_"Bye Britt."_

"Bye Em." I hung up and started my car and drove home knowing I had a lot to do now to find out who tipped Darla off.

* * *

SO HERE U GO ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK :)

3 BRITT


	4. Chapter 4

i had to fix somethings so heres the revised copy hope you like tell me what you think plz

read and review plz

* * *

Edward's POV

I looked over to Kenny wondering where Bella was. "So how long have you and Bella been dating?" I asked.

Kenny just started laughing. "You're kidding right Bella and me?" He laughed again. "She's like my sister... and I would never date my sister." he looked at some girl who just ran in from the front entrance, "Brittany..."

I turned and saw this girl who use to go to Bella's house all the time she looked angry and scared all in one. "Who's that Kenny?"

Kenny continue to stare at the girl. "That's Brittany, she's Bella's cousin from her mom's side. They met when she and Bella were like six. I haven't seen Britt since then."

"How do you know it's her?" I asked starting to get worried.

"Brittany is very protective over Bella and even when she was six Britt had that look when she was trying to protect Bella."

I looked up to see Brittany had made her way to our table and was yelling softly at Emmett. I could see in Emmett's eyes something was wrong. Minutes later Brittany was running towards the bathroom.

After what seemed like twenty hours Emmett's phone went off. I could tell Bella was in trouble just by the way Emmett yelled in the phone. When he was done I walked over to him. "Em, where's Bella?" Everyone at the table was looking up at us.

"She's at home. Brittany took her home." He answered grabbing his jacket and car keys. "Rose we have to go." She nodded waving goodbye to everyone. He turned to my sister, "You can come pick up the things Bella borrowed tonight ok." She nodded and then they were gone.

I grabbed my jacket and went to get up when Carmella pulled me back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go grab something." I sort of lied.

"But we had plans for later tonight."

I sighed and looked at her, "I'll be there as soon as I can." I kissed her cheek and grabbed the keys to my Volvo and left. I drove for what seem like hours trying to figure out what happened to Bella. I continue driving trying to clear my head, I was about to stop at our favorite Bagel place when my phone went off.

_E_

_You don't know me yet but I'm a friend of Bella's. Angel. Do u know where she is?_

_A_

Angel? Oh right the guy Bella said was going to be living near her. That's who she was probably hugging at the pizza place.

_A_

_Ya she's at home, some girl (Brittany I think), took her home. Em seem to be scared and worry and left after tat same girl called him back._

_E_

Two minutes passed.

_E_

_Thanks_

_A_

Now I'm worried. I drove home quickly and ran up to my room; which was directly across from Bella's. I opened my window and stepped out onto the balcony trying to see if Bella was indeed in her room...

**Buffy's POV**

How could I have lost her? She was right there. I will kill her as soon as I get my hands on her. "Buffy?" I turned and saw Angel standing there. "Are you ok?"

"She got away Angel. So no I'm not 100% ok." I look away and he walked closer. "She knows where Bella is now; this is entirely my fault Angel." Tears fell down her face as quick as they started. "I thought she was safe. Angel, I'm scared."

"Everything will be ok Buffy. I won't let her take you or Bella away from me. I love both of you too much to lose either one of you again." He held me close and it felt so right. I didn't want this moment to end because then I knew reality would finally set in. "Bella's at home love; I think we should also go home and get some rest."

He was right, what good was I if I haven't slept. "We're still going to Bella's in the morning right?" He nodded. "Ok, then let's go home." We got into the car and drove to our apartment. My mind was still on the fact Darla was in town which meant Jacob was probably to…

_I walked into Bella's house and saw her lying on the floor. I ran to her quickly. "Bella what happened?"I looked at her face which were covered in bruises. "Bella, tell me what happened."_

_"He hit me." She whispered softly. "He was very angry Buffy. He said he was sorry, but it still hurt." She tried to stop crying._

_That dog was dead. I held Bella close and grabbed my phone and called Angel._

_"Hello?" a voice on the other end answered._

_"Angel, Jacob attacked Bella. She has bruises all over her."I whispered trying to keep Bella from hearing._

_"I'll be there soon; I'm going to go deal with a stupid dog problem." He hung up._

_I just held Bella till her mom got home and took her to the ER._

Just remembering this made my eyes water as I laid against Angel's chest in our bed…

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe that she was back. I was scared, I didn't want to stay here, but where did I have to go. I didn't know what to do anymore. I laid in my bed with my eyes closed thinking about today. I heard the door open and close downstairs and figured it was Charlie until I heard my big teddy bear of a brother's big footsteps. About five minutes later I heard soft little knocks on my door. "Bella, its Rose and Alice may we come in for a few minutes?" Rose asked softly.

"Ya… its open." They both came in and sat at the end of the bed. "Hey…"

Alice walked over to where I was sitting and hugged me tightly. "We were so worried about you. Emmett wouldn't tell us what had happened."

"That's because he doesn't know either." I looked up and both of my friends' eyes were on me. "The only people that know are Buffy, Angel, Brittany and me."

Rose sat closer to us. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Did I want to tell them of the worst days of my life? Was I ready for that? I sat there for a few minutes thinking about my options. "You know Edward is very worried about you." I looked at Alice slowly. "He left after Emmett and Rose did."

I looked at my best friends, "I need to talk to him, but I don't want her there." Alice nodded.

Rose smiled, "You know when Kenny and you walked in holding hands Edward got so jealous Jasper and I were laughing." I giggled and looked up at Alice who was blushing. "Alice, I know you like my brother. It's not rocket science, you should tell him. I know he'll really like to know."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you guys for coming over." I looked at both of them trying to hold back my tears. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"We know you would do the same for us." We hugged each other for a few minutes and when I looked out one of my window doors I saw an outline of a person. Both girls looked at me and saw where I was staring at; both giggled. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alice had gotten up and was heading to the window doors.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked getting ready to get up.

"Nothing… I just need to tell my brother something." I pretended to look shocked. "Oh like you really didn't know he was directly across from you." I blushed.

I took this moment to go to the restroom and clean my face off. When I got back both girls were on my bed talking. "What?" They both asked.

"Nothing." I smiled.

Alice and Rose both stood up. Alice turned to me. "We're going to let you relax." I nodded. "If you need anything call me."

"Well you can call me, but then again I'll be right downstairs." She smiled. "In my room, maybe." She added the maybe quietly hoping neither of us heard, but I know I did. As they left I laid back down on my bed.

God did I love those girls and I knew every time they were up to something. I grabbed Alice's Tequila bottle. I usually don't drink, but after the day I've been having, I think no one will really blame me as long as I didn't go and drive anywhere. I turn on my radio trying to focus on something other than what was going on.

_When you feel all alone_  
_And the world has turned its back on you_  
_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_  
_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_  
_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_  
_When darkness is upon your door_  
_And you feel that you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_If you need to fall apart_  
_I can mend a broken heart_  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_  
_You're not alone_

Em I really not alone? I grabbed my shot glass Alice gave me and took a shot. Maybe the song is right maybe he does care and maybe I can trust him enough to tell him the things that might even concern him since she was back in my life; I take another shot. This meant everyone that I loved and cared for was in danger; another two shots. Edward… how em I going to be able to protect him when I can't even protect myself? I loved him so much; what do I have to do to get it through his head that I only wanted him. Why did Carmella have to be here and in my way? Why didn't he see he and I really belonged together…?

_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call,  
but I lost all control, and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now._

I checked my phone and took another five shots then smiled. "Ello Eddie." I giggled.

_"You know I hate that name Bellie…"Edward chuckled._

That simple chuckle always made me feel as if my heart was going to instantly jump out of my chest. "Well you didn't seem to care when Carmella called you that…" I spat. "or when she was purposely making out with you right in front of me." Now I remembered why he and I weren't together… He's an idiot.

_"Bella… I'm sorry for that. I still don't understand why it bothers you so much, I mean Emmett and Rose make out in front of you. Alice has too, from what Emmett said Buffy and Angel weren't so scared to show affection… Why em I so different?" _

Was I really ready to tell him that I was in love with him? What would this change? "You know what Edward it's been a very long day ok. I've been on an emotional rollercoaster ok… I hate your girlfriend she's evil and ever since I've gotten here she's treated me like slime… you know what slime has been treated better than I have…" I took another shot of Tequila… thank you god for liquid courage.

_"Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked._

Here it goes. I took another shot and tried to contain my drunkenness "What do I mean… She told me if I ever tried to hit on you or even try to kiss you, she would kill me. At first I thought she was being silly, but nos she yanked my arm and glared at me with a threatening tone…" I sighed she reminded me of Darla. Everything she was doing was… oh no! "Oh no…"

_"Bella what's wrong?"He asked worried._

I didn't answer I just hung up and ran downstairs. "Emmett we need to talk…"

He looked up from Rose. "What is it Bells?" Rose and Alice's eyes went to my face.

"There's a girl after me, she's dangerous and I think she's related to Edward's girlfriend." I sighed. "This girl use to date Angel until she came to mom's house and broke mom's last painting for me of Angel, Buffy and me. She and Buffy got into a fight because she lied and told Angel that she accidently broke it. After that I told Angel that Darla was cheating on him with this guy Jacob, who use to abuse the hell out of me by the way. When I told him, she was pissed so she attacked me. The last thing I remembered was she said, 'You'll pay Isabella Swan.'" I looked at my brother waiting for a response from Emmett or Rose, when there was nothing I continued.

"Somehow she found out that I moved here and today at the Pizza place when I ran to Buffy and Angel we all saw her." A tear fell down my face "She spotted us and started getting closer, Angel being the protective best friend he's always been, pushed me and Buffy behind him. She just stood there glaring at me…" I closed my eyes. "She looked at me and said, 'He can't always protect you Isabella, I know when you're alone, I will get a hold of you and make you pay for what you did… You took away my fucking soul mate now I'm going to take away your life.' After that Buffy's temper took control and she went after her. I called Brittany to come get me just in case Darla was somehow still somewhere around Warehouse and she was the only other person besides Buffy and Angel who knew about the Darla situation."

Rose looked at me, "Why do you think Carmella and Darla are related?"

"I didn't connect the dots 'till Edward started defending Carmella's actions, just like Angel did with Darla, and I bet if I go upstairs and look at my year book and look at Darla's name they are going to have the same last name." I looked at Alice then Rose then at Emmett. "You believe me don't you?"

Rose nodded and smiled. "I knew there was something I really hated about that girl. What are you going to do?" she asked.

I sat down across from them. "I need to get proof that Carmella had something to do with it, I am not going to start a fight with someone without proof." Especially if it involves Edward.

Emmett looked at me with worriedness in his eyes. "How are WE going to do this?" I looked at him confused. "I'm your big brother and there is no way I'm letting you go through this without me." I smiled softly then yawned. "Get some sleep Bells."

I sighed and walked upstairs. I knew in my drunken state I'm going to have a huge headache in the morning. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow…


	5. Restless night

so i was going to wait for reviews but i just couldnt wait to continue from where i left off... This chapter deals with serious stuff... hope you like tell me what you think plz

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I woke up with a start hearing a scream next door, 'Bella…' My heart jumped and I ran out my bedroom straight down the hall. Alice I guess had heard the scream to because she was right behind me running towards the Swan's house.

Emmett opened the door and let us in, I stormed passed him to get to Bella's room. Charlie was trying to wake Bella, but it was as if she was blocking all of them out. "Bella please wake up everything will be fine." Charlie pleaded.

'She's back, she'll get to them, and I'm not strong enough to protect them…'she said quietly. What was she talking about? "Carmella go away…" I looked at her, 'don't hurt him… please don't hurt him…' What the hell was going on? I look at Emmett then at Rose.

"I called Brittany…" Alice said quietly, "She said to keep Edward out of the room in case Bella said something-" I looked at my sister and everyone else. "I'm going to guess that it's too late for that huh?"

Alice looked down and my eyes went to the entrance of Bella's door as her cousin walked in and went straight to Bella's side. "Bellabear, think about when we use to play with Kenny and we would dress him up as a girl." I could see Bella was becoming calm. 'Edward…' she mumbled and my eyes were on Bella as she finally spoke. 'I love you…' she said finally relaxing. She was finally sleeping peacefully.

Everyone left Bella's room and went downstairs; I sat down and started thinking about what Bella was dreaming about. Was she dreaming about me? I sighed and stared at Brittany and Rose talking.

"I'm guessing she explained everything to you guys?" Brittany asked all of us.

Rose shook her head. "She hasn't told Edward yet…"

"What are you talking about Rose?" I looked at her shocked "What hasn't she told me?"

"You should really wait for her to tell you." Brittany stood up and looked down at Rose, "I'm going to crash at Alice's house just so I'm nearby if Bella has another nightmare. Hopefully we're in the clear now, and Buffy, Angel and I will talk to you and Emmett." She yawned. "Edward would you mind walking with me to your house." I nodded as I got up and followed her out. As we left I could see out the corner of my eye I could see Emmett and Rose holding each other.

When we got to my house Brittany followed me to the spare room. That's when I decided to break the silence. "Brittany what was Rose talking about?"

She sat on the bed and looked at me, "Edward, I can't. It isn't for me to tell. When Bella is ready she'll tell you." We both stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were only seconds. After the little stare off we were having I left to my room... I didn't want anyone else to tell me what the hell was happening, I wanted Bella to tell me.

* * *

i will b posting more of the story tonite the next part will be Bella, Buffy, and Brittany's point of views. Hope you enjoy


	6. painful reminders

so i was going to wait for reviews but i just couldnt wait to continue from where i left off... So heres the next chapter and i will update the next one in a hour... please R&R i added a few more charactors... their only in there to add a little bit of fun... i own no one in this story execpt Brittany :)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The next morning when I awoke, I could tell I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes to see Buffy sitting in my chair next to my bed. "Hey Bells how you feeling?"

"Very lousy. What's wrong Buffy you seem different as if you're hiding something." Buffy looked at me softly and I could tell she was defiantly hiding something. "Buffy Ann Summers, What happened last night?"

She looked at me again. "You really don't remember, do you?" I shook my head quickly hoping my best friend could help me remember. "You had a nightmare last night. Rose, Em, and your dad came in and saw you crying in your sleep. I guess Alice, her folks, and Edward heard you screaming so they all rushed over. I guess when you wouldn't seem to respond to anyone they woke Brittany up and she drove here. She finally calmed you down and went to sleep over at Edward's house. By the way why haven't you told Edward? He has a right to know his girlfriend might be putting your life at risk."

One she was done talking I took a second to process everything she had said. I should have told Edward once I found out, but I didn't want him to think I was lying. "Buffy you don't get it, I don't even have proof that they are related or if Carmella tipped her off. How can I ask Edward to believe me when I'm not even sure I'm right? The answer is I can't." I got up from my bed and looked outside where Edward's window was. I couldn't help think what I should do…

* * *

**7 MONTHS LATER**

**Brittany's POV**

Since that night Bella got attacked I've been attached to her like crazy. A lot has changed, Alice was finally dating Jasper. Emmett finally proposed to Rose, and Bella, Alice, Jasper, Kenny, Buffy, Edward, and I were graduating this month from high school. Bella hardly really talked to Edward since she found out that Carmella and Darla were related. Kenny and I had become closer since the day we saw each other at warehouse.

I sat down at our usual table in the middle of the quad, and started thinking about the fact we were graduating together and how excited I was. "Brittbrat!" I heard Alice yell. "Guess what my dad said."

I giggled "Let me guess, Graduation party?"

She sighed "How'd you know?" she asked as we were joined by Bella, Jasper, Kenny, Buffy, and some of my other friends Tony, Melissa, Chelsey, Jessie, Matt, Trish, Phoebe, Jeff, Matt, Amy, Eric, Cole, Steve, Evan, and Kurtis.

I smiled as Kenny sat next to me. "Well, I know you love parties and I know Dr. C never refuses his little girl." Everyone laughed. "Plus its graduation and I know you'd throw the hugest party anyone has ever seen."

"Well duh, us Cullens do things over the top all the time." She smiled and then turned and started a conversation with Jasper and Bella.

I looked at Buffy and then looked around. "Buffy, have you an Angel had any luck locating Darla?" she shook her head. "I'm still pissed at Edward for defending Carmella… We had proof that they're related how he can not believe she tipped Darla off."

_"Edward you have to believe me… Carmella tipped Darla off to where Bella was." Edward just shook his head. "What the hell would any of us have to gain, if I'm lying?"_

_"You're trying to break us up so I'd date your cousin." Edward snapped glaring at me. "Carmella might not be the nicest person but she wouldn't put someone's life in danger."_

_Alice stepped in front of me. "Like hell she wouldn't. She's been making this year hell for Bella… Threats, attacks and straight forward bullying. We're fucking graduating in 2 months and your girlfriend still won't leave Bella alone." Alice glared at her brother._

_"Alice you have no clue what the hell you talking about." He said his tone very low._

_Angel finally stepped in and first looked at me and could tell what we were arguing about. Then he looked at Edward, "I know how you feel man."He looked over to his girlfriend Buffy, "I went through the same thing, Bella and Buffy both tried to show me Darla wasn't to be trusted. I should've believe them, maybe this wouldn't have gotten so bad, but now Bella's life is in danger. And if you truly believe any of these people are lying then you're as dumb as I was back then." Buffy, Alice and I walked out the door. "I pity you Edward, because you don't even trust your own sister." After one finally look at Edward, Angel left._

Bella still doesn't know about the conversation that occurred but its for her own good."It'll be ok Britt… Things will get better. It has to for Bella's sake." Buffy said continuing with her lunch. At least we had three weeks till graduation. Then we had Alice's and Edward's Party the day after.

* * *

i will b posting more of the story in an hour or 2 the next point of views will be a little bit of everyones including Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and the long awaited Carmella and Darla's Point of view. The next chapter will be 3 weeks after this chapter... graduation. Hope you enjoy


	7. graduation part 1

so i was going to wait for reviews but i just couldnt wait to continue from where i left off... So heres the next chapter and i will update the next one in a hour... please R&R i added a few more charactors... their only in there to add a little bit of fun... i own no one in this story execpt Brittany :)

* * *

**Graduation day part 1**

**Esme's POV**

I couldn't believe it was finally here my son and daughter's graduation day. I'm beyond proud of my children. Lately my son spends all day in his room and out all night. Alice told me it was because of something that happened with Bella. Oh how I've hoped that my son and Bella would be together by now. I sat down on my bed waiting for my husband to get out of the shower. "Esme?" I snapped out of my train of thought as I heard my husband call my name.

"Sorry hun I was just thinking of our children." I couldn't help look at him. "Is it just me or has Edward been acting strange. Alice said he and Bella haven't talked in a long time."

Carlisle looked at me as I felt tears getting ready to fall. "Esme he's just going through a change. That's probably the only reason he's been a little distant towards everyone." He sat next to me and held my hand. "If there is anything you should worry about it should be our daughter's two day party. Now that's something to be scared about." I couldn't help but smile because I knew he was right.

**Carlisle's POV**

My wife was right Edward had been acting different. Today was an important day and I don't think he's completely understand that high school is ending.

I walked up to his room and could hear him getting ready. "Son, could I come in I wanted to talk to you." Without a word his door opened. "Today's the big day huh?"

"Yeah…" He responded.

I sighed. "Are you excited for after graduation, it seems your sister has put together a huge party…?" He just shrugged. "Ok now I'm starting to worry about you Edward… I just told your mother not to worry, but now I'm just as worried. What is wrong son?"

"God why is it that everyone seems to think something is wrong." He looked at me I could tell my son was near tears. "Dad its Bella, her friends told me something about Carmella and I don't know if their being honest or if it's some plot to get me and Bella together. What I don't get is why didn't Bella tell me this news? Why did her cousin have to tell me? Why did Alice have to tell me?"

I looked at him and thought for a second then decided to respond. "Maybe she didn't want you to hate her, maybe she doesn't even know they talked to you. You don't know for sure son, but you'll never know if you keep ignoring her. She's an amazing young lady Edward. And she's been through a great deal, today won't be easy for Bella and if you continue to ignore her this day will just continue to be hard for her." He nodded "Son things will get better just talk to her Edward." I left my sons room and continued to think about what today and my children's lives.

**Charlie's POV**

My baby girl was graduating today. I remember the day her mother and I brought her home from the hospital such a tiny little thing she was. It killed me that she went to live with her mother. It killed me even more when I found out Renee died. I know Renee was a wonderful mother. Today was the anniversary of Renee's death and I wondered how Bella and Emmett would react, especially Bella with today being graduation as well.

I sat in my favorite chair and turned on the news and continued to worry about Bella. "Dad?" Emmett said walking in with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale walked into the living room. "Has Bella came out of her room yet?" I just shook my head. "Rose do you mind checking on her."

Rose has been such a great influence on Emmett since they've meet. And she's been so helpful with Bella. "No problem Emmett."

As Rose left I looked at my son. "Em we knew today was going to be hard for us. You should have heard her last night the screams. I had to call Brittany again to calm her down. Your Aunt Michelle is going crazy with how much Brittany is coming over at all different hours of the night." Michelle was Renee's half sister she moved up to La Verne to help with Bella's life.

"Well at least she understands that Bella needs Brittany. Mom must be happy looking down on us." I smiled and hugged my son.

**Rose's POV**

I could hear her crying. I really didn't know how to react; both my parents were still living. But since the day she met Bella, she became good friends with Bella. "Bella…" I walked in and saw that she was looking at her window. "You need some help with anything, before Alice comes and we get to play Bella Barbie." She smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you Rose" I smiled and left her alone.

**Jasper's POV**

**(This one will be very short)**

Alice was excited for her party more than graduation it seemed. "Jazz, do you think we should use pop music or rap." Boy did I love this girl; she was perfect in every little way.

I put my hand up and smiled "Ali anything will be fine I promise. Don't you have to go to the Swan's house to help Bella get ready for graduation?"

She nodded grabbing her bag "Jasper Hale, I love you and thank you for reminding me. I'll see you at the party right?" I nodded and gave her a soft kiss and watched her leave.

**Darla's POV**

Since the day I met that brat she's been interfering in my life. It's her fault my Angel left me for that ugly bitch Buffy. She thought if she left I wouldn't find her. Hahahaha doubtful. I just found little Bella Swan in time. I am going to make sure she pays. "Oh little sister." Carmella walks in. "What time is your graduation?" I asked.

"Three why got a plan?" I smirked and nodded. "Good because that bitch is starting to talk to Edward. And like hell she's about to win after everything we've done." She glared at her sister. "I want to be rich so I have to make sure Edward stays with me…"

"Don't worry Carmella; they'll forget Isabella Swan when I'm done with her." I smirked pulling out a bottle of tequila, "One thing I know about Bella is that she can't handle liquor… so here is the plan.

* * *

so i hope you enjoyed this chapter part 2 will be up in an hour or two... pls tell me what you think i really would like to know if theres anything to improve ... so ya here ya go


	8. graduation part 2

_i still dont own any of the charactors except Brittany... Tell me what you think please R&R soon

* * *

_

__

Last time in graduation part 1 ...

"Don't worry Carmella; they'll forget Isabella Swan when I'm done with her." I smirked pulling out a bottle of tequila, "One thing I know about Bella is that she can't handle liquor… so here is the plan.

* * *

**Graduation part 2 **

**Bella's POV**

Thank god Alice was gone and finished doing my hair and Rose was done with my make-up. I put my dress on (dress on profile), and walked outside and sat out on her small couch. "Today is the big day mom…I'm graduating. I wish you were here mom."

**_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call,  
but I lost all control, and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now._**

I looked at my phone and saw it was Edward who was calling me. "Hello?" I was so scared to talk to him.

"Hello Bella." He said quietly. "Uh… excited for tonight?"

I sighed, "Edward, I haven't heard from you in what feels like years." I try holding back my tears. "Edward, what did I do?"

"Bella please let's not argue… are you coming to Alice's party?"

Duh Alice was my best friend wouldn't I go. "Uh I don't know yet… today after graduation I might stay home because today is my mom's anniversary." I sighed as he started getting a little frustrated. "I may stop by though cause Alice said she had something to give me."

"Tonight can we talk?" My head started spinning "Just you and I, no interruptions I promise."

"That's fine Edward… listen I'll see you in a few I got to get out of here and head to graduation."

"Bye Bells" Edward said nickname then finally hung up.

I hung up and walked out to where my dad was sitting. "I'm going to go to the school then I'll see you after." He nodded and I left.

As soon as I got to the school I saw my cousin surrounded by all of our friends. "Bellabear…" I giggled running up to my cousin. "Ok so Buffy will be sitting near you and Carmella will be two people down from you."

I nodded… "Ok, just get me here and home safe Britt…" we both nodded and both went to sit where we had to be. As the ceremony started I couldn't help but start to worry about Carmella and Darla…

**Brittany's POV**

The principle came onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for one of our students Brittany Walter."

I smiled as I walked onto the stage. "I was so happy when our school gave us the opportunity to talk in front of everyone. I'm also happy I took this opportunity to do this. In the last 4 years we've all grown so close in different ways. In the last four years things have changed, for one last year I lost my aunt, so my cousin Isabella came back home and started living with her dad Charlie. In the last four years I reconnected with her and finally started socializing more. Because of this change I met a guy who makes me happy. He grew up with me and Bells, so when we saw each other again we picked up where we left off, and since then it keeps growing," I smiled looking at Kenny.

"Through the years we have grown into the men and women of tomorrow. We should bask in the glory of our futures. The love for one another over shadows the hate that some people have." I took a second to glare at Carmella. "We must protect the ones we love from the evils around and keep our heads up high and welcome in the good and kick the bad out. I want to say congrats class of 2010. We graduate today!" I smiled as people began clapping and then took my seat next to my friend Ashley. Tears were falling quickly down my cheek. I could see my cousin crying as well.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as the last name was called. "Congrats Class of 2010!" At that moment we all threw our hats up. After about 2 minutes I started looking for my cap. When I finally spotted mine it was at the feet of the worst possible person. "Oh Isabella what a sweet surprise." Darla smirked. "I'm so surprised you didn't fall off the stage." I tried to move away but she wouldn't let me go anywhere. I remember what Brittany had taught me and that was to relax whenever I feel danger is at a high level of threat.

I relaxed finally and looked at Darla. "What the hell are you doing here Darla?"

She smirked moving closer to me. "Well first off my sister is here and it's her big day. Second I thought I'd come visit my favorite people. How is Angel and Buffy, Bella?" She leaned closer touching my shoulder. "Oh better question hows your new friends Bella? Do they know your chilling past? I bet your little crush Edward knows nothing of what you were in Arizona."

I started getting scared "Darla let me go." She smirked and snatched my arm gripping it hard. "I mean it Darla. You need to leave here and never come back."

"Bella I'm not done here, I told you back home I'm going to make you pay for making Angel leave me." She grabs my neck. "So here is my warning your friends will find out about what happened back in Arizona. And there is not a dam person can stop me and my friends."

"Bella!" I could hear my cousin scream for me. Then I noticed Darla was gone. I looked down at my arm and saw the bruise on my arm. "Bella!" Brittany ran to me and hugged me. "Did you like my speech?"

"Yes I liked it a lot." I tried to hide my arms. "Anyway I gotta get home and get ready for the party." I smiled "I'll see you at Alice's party."

"Yeppers cuz." Britt smiled and walked away. I quickly sad my hi's and then walked to my truck. That's when I saw that someone wrote the bed of my truck. YOU'LL PAY! I sighed and looked up… 'Mom help me.' Tears fell down fast. I got in and drove home…


	9. painful memories

__

__

so i was going to wait for reviews but i just couldnt wait to continue from where i left off... So heres the next chapter and i will update the next one in a hour... please R&R i added a few more charactors... their only in there to add a little bit of fun... i own no one in this story execpt Brittany :)

* * *

_last time on graduation pt 2_

_"Yeppers cuz." Britt smiled and walked away. I quickly sad my hi's and then walked to my truck. That's when I saw that someone wrote the bed of my truck. YOU'LL PAY! I sighed and looked up… 'Mom help me.' Tears fell down fast. I got in and drove home…_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I looked around the party for Bella. When I got to the backyard I saw Brittany sitting down with Kenny, Emmett, and Rose. "Has anyone seen or heard from Bella?"

Brittany's eyes shot to Edward. "Where is Carmella Edward?" I shrugged "Dam it!" Brittany got up and started looking for her phone. "Dam it; I swear to god I will kill your girlfriend if she touched my cousin."

I growled glaring at her. "Brittany you have no fucking idea what you're talking about! Carmella wouldn't hurt Bella!"

I could see the anger in Brittany's eyes, "Are you serious? Your girlfriend's sister tried killing Bella! Your girlfriend tipped her off where Bella was!"

Kenny got up and held Brittany's hand trying to calm her, but I knew nothing could calm her when things came to her family, "Britt, relax I'm sure Bella is next door with Charlie."

She seemed to relax a little bit at the thought. "You're probably right Ken."

I took that calming moment to walk away. I decided I should go check to see if Bella was home.

I walked over to the Swans house and saw Bella's truck in the driveway, 'Thank god she was home' I thought. I walked to the door and noticed that it was opened a little. 'Shit!' I thought running inside. "Bella! Bella!" I screamed as I ran up the steps to her room. I opened the door and saw the saddest sight of my life…

**_Angel's POV_**

**_*flashback*_**

**_I was driving to Jacob's mom's house, the asshole put his hand on my best friend, and I wasn't about to let him get away with it. Once I reached the house I could see him talking to his ex Leah Clearwater. "Jacob!" I yelled_**

**_"What the hell do you want Angelus?" he snared. I didn't answer I just swung and hit his jaw. "What the fuck!" he said clutching his jaw._**

**_"If you ever fucking put your hands on Bella. I swear I'll hurt you worse that a little bump on the jaw!" I turned and walked back to the car._**

**_~20minutes later~_**

**_I finally reached Bella's house. Buffy's car was parked next to Bella's mom's car. I walked up to the door and went to knock but before I could Buffy walked out. "Angel," she said looking deep into his eyes._**

**_"Buff… how is Bella doing?" she looked down. "Buffy please tell me."_**

**_"She was almost unconscious when I found her. Angel she's beyond broken, she won't talk and I can see all the bruises he left."She just stood there looking down; I could tell she was close to tears. "Jacob… I trusted him to protect her. She thought he was different from Mike and John, but he's worst."_**

**_"Buffy, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He won't touch Bella anymore. I won't let him." I pulled her into a hug._**

**_*End flashback*_**

I remember that day so clearly, it still pains me. Ever since then Bella has always been my first priority. "Angel!" Buffy came running into the living room screaming. "Angel!"

I jumped up, "What's wrong Buffy?" she looked as if something was really wrong. "What happened Buffy!"

"It's Bella, Edward found her passed out on the floor." She started crying. "Alice said there was a tequila bottle next to her when Edward found her. You don't think she tried to kill herself?" I shook my head looking for my keys. "You're right Bella wouldn't do that especially since Britt has been helping her."

I grabbed my coat and walked quickly to the door…"Where is she Buffy?"

"The Cullen's house, Dr. Cullen is watching over her." After I locked the door, we both took off running to my car.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

"Dr. C is she ok?" Bella's cousin asked. I nodded "What the hell happened. I know Bella's drank tequila before, but never had a reaction like this."

I checked her pulse then checked the blood I had drawn from her arm. "I think someone drugged her,"

Brittany turned to Edward. "Do you still think that slut wouldn't harm Bella?"

"Bella needs rest…" I turned to my son. "I'm going to put her in your room." He nodded then walked away.

I looked at Brittany and she looked down "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen; I just know she had something to do with these problems that keep happening to Bella." She looked up at me. "Ever since Carmella has met Bella she's been cruel even Alice sees it." I nodded understanding where she was coming from.

**_Bella's POV_**

**_*Flashback to when she got home from graduation*_**

**_When I got home I went straight to my room and started getting dressed for Alice's party. I wanted to get there early enough to talk to Edward. I wanted to make sure Carmella wasn't there so that our conversation wouldn't be interrupted by her glares… I decided to go with a short blue party dress. I started getting dressed, ~knock knock~ I heard the door so I walked down stairs and went to the door. _**

**_When I opened my door I was shocked to see Jacob standing in front of me. "Jake what are you doing here?"_**

**_He smirked "I came because I missed my Bella." I backed away running to my room. "COME BACK HERE BELLA!" he screamed as ran to my room…_**

**_*end Flashback*_**

Ugh… my head started throbbing. I could hardly open my eyes. 'Where em I?' I looked at the dresser and saw a clock ~1:00am~ I looked closer at the dresser and recognized it. Edward had the same one; I looked at the bed and realized it was Edward's room I was in not my own. When I looked next to me I saw Edward looking at me.

"Bella?" I could hear Edward's voice.

"Edward?" he looked at me. "Why em I here?"

"Bella you need to rest. I found you past out drunk in your room. Tomorrow you can talk to me but right now you need sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes…

* * *

____

so i hope you enjoyed this chapter part 2 will be up in an hour or two... pls tell me what you think i really would like to know if theres anything to improve ... so ya here ya go


End file.
